Arcabaleno Group
by shii san
Summary: Apparently, the Arcabaleno Student Council have nothing better to do in their free time, other than signing into the chatroom and attempt to do some work. It'll help if you read Arcabaleno Academy Student Council first. AU


**Ciao! It's been forever since I've posted anything, so here's something for you to enjoy! ONE SHOT AGAIN.**

**Some things to note: This has the same AU as Arcabaleno Academy Student Council. It'll help if you read that first. (Also, the usual first-class crap notice.)**

**Arcabaleno Group**

**By Shii san**

Reborn has signed in.

Colonello has signed in.

Lal Mirch has signed in.

Skull has signed in.

Luce has signed in.

Verde has signed in.

Mammon has signed in.

Reborn: Ciaossu everyone.

Fon: Ni hao, Reborn. Why did you call us all here for?

Colonello: Exactly. It's a weekend- we're supposed to have free time...

Reborn: Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you and Lal Mirch were going on a date today.

Mammon: Reborn, you better pay me for wasting my precious time.

Lal Mirch: How many times do I need to tell you guys, I am **NOT **dating that blonde idiot over there!

Verde: Could have fooled me, with that Lovey-Dovey arua surrounding you guys.

Mammon: Are you ignoring me, Reborn?

Lal Mirch: Shut up, Verde.

Verde: How unoriginal.

Mammon: Stop ignoring me. You owe me money.

Reborn: Colonello, aren't you going to do anything, your girlfriend's flirting with a (mad) scientist. (Mammon: NO.)

Colonello: HANDS OFF, KORA. (Points rifle at Verde)

Lal Mirch: That's it you guys. I'm logging off. Where's Skull and Luce anyway?

Fon: Wow... came back from changing I-pin's diapers and this happens?

Mammon: ... Can we not waste anymore time? (Maybe I should screen cap this and print this out. And probably sell it.)

Reborn: (Approved. I will allow you permission to use the school's printing room. Shall we splint the profit 60-40?)

Mammon: (... Fine.)

Skull: (Reborn and Mammon…?)

Fon: (Skull where on earth did you get that idea from?)

Skull: (Well their message… was kind of like indiscreet flirting?)

Fon: (Where did you learn all this… logic from?)

Skull: (Um… television?)

Lal Mirch: OTL

Verde: Ahh... she's given up.

Luce: Now, now, give her a break would you?

Colonello: But teasing her is so fun!

Skull: (Was that an indirect confession we just heard?)

Fon: (Skull, please stop.)

Verde: (/Le impressed)

Reborn: Heh (smirks)

Lal Mirch: SKULL

Skull: Oops, be right back.

Mammon: (Run Skull, run!)

Fon: (Sighs) So Reborn?

Reborn: Today we'll be discussing the Vongola-Arcabaleno Academy Transfer Student event.

Colonello: … (Lal's still hyperventilating over something.)

Colonello: She won't snap out of it.

Luce: Oh dear. What's wrong?

Fon: She must be pretty shocked about the earlier message.

Reborn: More like traumatized.

Mammon: Let's send Colonello to go check it out, place your bets here with me.

Verde: I bet fifty that she's pissed off as hell.

Fon: (Sigh. When will we get on with the meeting?)

Luce: (It's alright, we should let them have their fun.)

Reborn: A hundred on traumatized.

Mammon: /nods. Is that all?

Reborn: It's kinda boring when it's only the two of us. Fon, place a bet too.

Fon: I have no money.

Mammon: Lies! I accept Chinese currency, so place your bet.

Fon: have you hacked into my account again?

Mammon: Yes.

Fon: I've told you how many times to leave me alone!

Luce: Ara, you shouldn't hack into your friend's bank accounts, Mammon.

Mammon: I couldn't help it.

Verde: … Mammon you…

Reborn: /Smirks. Heh.

Colonello: (I leave for a few minutes and this happens? Wow… Just wow, kora.)

Mammon: What are you imbeciles talking about?

Fon: What is with all your reactions?

Luce: /giggles. Aw, so cute.

Skull: (I AM ALIVE) Fon… and Mammon?

Colonello: O.o. (Most bat-shit insane thing I've ever heard.)

Verde: (It actually makes sense… Skull where do you get all these ideas from?)

Reborn: So now that we have established the inter-Arcabaleno relationships, Fon, your bet?

Fon: (I guess I have no choice) Where's Lal? (I think she's pissed off.)

Reborn: (Well they do say hell hath no fury the wrath of a woman scorned.)

Skull: (She's counted as a woman?)

Colonello: (Skull be thankful she's still in her trance to kill you for that.)

Verde: (Apparently Colonello is the only one who gets to say it and stay in one piece…)

Reborn: (Why am I not surprised?)

Luce: (Best entertainment ever…) Ahem.

Colonello: Am gonna go over now.

Mammon: I am never talking to you again, Fon.

Fon: Agreed.

Verde: (I have a feeling that Luce is intending to screencap this.)

Reborn: (For once, I agree. Who got her hooked on Asian dramas?)

Fon: (That would be her younger sister, Aria.)

Reborn: (That mini-Luce wannabe?)

Fon: (That wasn't very nice.)

Verde: (We all know Reborn isn't made off sugar and spice.)

Skull: (Hey it rhymed!)

Reborn: (Go away stupid lackey.)

Skull: (Hmph.)

Colonello: (I'm back, KORA!)

Reborn: (And here comes the idiot.)

Colonello: (What was that you bastard?)

Reborn: (Nothing, idiota.)

Colonello: (I hate you.)

Reborn: (Feelings are mutual, idiot.)

Colonello: (Stop calling me an idiot, you bastard.)

Skull: …

Fon: (SKULL, NO.)

Skull: (Fine. /pouts)

Luce: (Ohohoho, such a pity that Skull was stopped.)

Mammon: (?)

Skull: (Luce… you… /shocked)

Luce: (Ara, I'm sorry, please ignore me. ^.^)

Verde: (Kinda hard… What was that freaky giggle?)

Colonello: (She's freaking me out. Was it something I said?)

Reborn: (Think it has something to do with me and Colonello or Fon. Every time I talk to them, she does that creepy 'ohohoho' thing.)

Fon: (You guys have no idea…)

Mammon: (… I've heard of this happening before. Apparently it's a sign of some kind.)

Verde: (Am looking it up.)

Fon: So how is Lal?

Colonello: Good.

Reborn: What did you do?

Verde: Finally gave her a big fat kiss?

Colonello: By good I meant furious. (Verde: I tried by the way. But I failed. TAT)

Lal Mirch: (I will never forgive you guys.)

Mammon: (I think you meant you will never live this down.)

Mammon: (Reborn, how many copies do you think we should make?)

Reborn: (You decide, I'm not the one with the 'selling of embarrassing shit' experience here.)

Mammon: (I'm glad you hold my talents in high regards.)

Reborn: (Not as high as you think.)

Fon: Can we please get on with the meeting?

Luce: I agree with Fon. Let's start before Aria starts to peek into my computer screen again. (And read all the drama we create on a daily basis.)

Skull: (Aria is a bad influence- What happened to the kind and sweet Luce that is not a fujoshi?)

Verde: (Skull. Do NOT mention that word. How did you even know about it?)

Skull: (Aria's kinda… persuasive…)

Mammon: (Curiosity killed the cat.)

Skull: (/…)

Reborn: OKAY, the Vongola Academy will be coming over to our school next week.

Verde: And…?

Mammon: (We all know Reborn won't just end a meeting like this.)

Reborn: We get some blackmail I guess. No objections.

Colonello: (Especially when the name 'Vongola' is involved.)

Skull: (Reborn won't do Luce creepy's 'ohohoho' thing right?)

Colonello: (Nah, he'll do the 'Muahaha' laugh. He's evil after all.)

Verde: (I was thinking more of Rokudo's 'kufufufufu'.)

Skull: (That one doesn't really suit him.)

Fon: (Reborn isn't the type to laugh and make ridiculous evil-sounding noises.)

Reborn: Don't mind me, I'll just sit here and load my guns.

Luce: (Don't mind me, I'll just sit here and eat popcorn and let Aria read this later.)

Mammon: (Don't mind me, I'll just screen cap this and start printing with my own printer.)

Lal Mirch: (I go and find some stuff and this happens?)

Verde: (Find what?)

Mammon: (Mouthwash, maybe?)

Colonello: (I feel so insulted, KORA!)

Luce: YOU GUYS ARE SO ENTERTAINING.

Luce: WHY CAN'T I STOP LAUGHING?

Luce: WHY DID YOU GUYS SUDDENLY STOP?

Fon: ...

Verde: …

Mammon: …

Skull: …

Reborn: Ciaossu, Aria. Where's your sister?

Luce: THINK SHE GOT BORED AND WENT TO PLAY WITH UNI.

Luce: SO SHE LET ME PLAY HER COMPUTER. SHE'S THE BEST!

Fon: Ah, I see…

Skull: …

Luce: HEY SKULL LET'S HAVE A YAOI MARATHON-

Skull: I'mnotfeelingverywellbyepeople!

Skull has logged off.

Luce: Oh such a pity. HEY VERDE!

Verde: Oh would you look at that there has been another explosion in the lab. Excuse me while I go clean up…

Verde has logged off.

Fon: I-pin is calling so… zai jian, everybody.

Fon has logged off.

Mammon: I'm going to shop online. Good bye.

Mammon has logged off.

Reborn: Why don't you go bother your 'Gamma', Aria?

Luce: HE'S BUSY.

Lal Mirch: (She's dating Gamma?)

Colonello: (Apparently so.)

Luce: HEY COLONELLO! LAL MIRCH! ARE YOU GUYS DATING YET?

Reborn: I think you got that part wrong. They're already engaged.

Luce: WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Lal Mirch: REBORN YOU BASTARD!

Colonello: Ah look I've gotta go. See ya!

Colonello has logged off.

Luce: CHE, HE GOT AWAY.

Lal Mirch has logged off.

Reborn has logged off.

Luce: DARN.

Luce: Eh, where's everybody? Why did they all suddenly log off?

Luce: Ara, they must all be tired.

Luce has logged off.

**End.**

**Didn't edit, have to go do my work now, please tell me how you felt about this one shot! **

**Also, I've changed my name from Shiki chama to shii san. **


End file.
